Itachi no uta
by Sakata no Ginshiro
Summary: Eto na ang second single ng Parodia ni Naruto ang... I... Tachi


Babala: Hindi ko ang pag-aari ng Naruto at ang kanta ito. Alam mo na kung sino 'yon eh mga repapips sa Naruto Fan Fiction Incorporated at anu-ano ang kaeklatan sa isipan natin eh.

Ito ang third… este yung second installation yung kanta tungkol sa isang Akatsuki galling sa Konohagakure. Malalaman mo na sila ay nasa kweba ng bayan ng ilog or would you rather called it the cave of the River Country. Dahil rito… ang kakanta si Sasori of the Red Sand at si Hoshigaki Kisame (read: Hoshigaki Ceiling… I said Hoshigaki Ceiling!) kaya lang sila ang magpapaduet sa harap ng Akatsuki Leader na may kanji ng zero sa singsing. Oh by the way kung sino ang mga Akatsuki please type at i-click mo yung Akatsuki Org.

Ang nakakatuwa naman… eh… this is a MAJOR SPOILERS in the scenes of Naruto. Ang Idea ko tungkol sa kanta… the obscene part ng kantang Chikinini ay mapapalitan sa wacky yet filled with noir (kakatakot yan ha!) song… ITACHI… or better yet… Itachi no uta.

Ladies and Gentlemen… please welcome… The AkatSuki Group (parang Abu Sayyaf Group of Bandits)

**Itachi no uta**

Ginawa ni Yondaime Hokage Konzen Douji (This guys is in the bowels of the Death God while Sarutobi wreaks the arms of Orochimaru at the front of him)

Rated: K+ (walang mapaparinggan ng bastos na kanta dahil edited at cleansed by You know who)

Contains MAJOR SPOILERS

Sa mga kuweba ng Kawa no kuni na nalalalaytay ng mga Akatsuki, ay gumagawa sila ng isang reunion ng mga Akatsuki nang biglang dumating ang isang Higanteng Akatsuki ay biglang naumpog sa ulo habang papasok sa kuweba nito.

"Hoy Higanteng mama, wala kang alam 'no. Siguro palagi kang nakaumpog sa kweba na yan ha?" bulyaw ng isang Akatsuki habang nag-nunumero siya kung ilang beses ang inumpugan si damulag.

"Pasalamat ka eh idol ko si Bonel Balingit kesa kay Benjie Paras eh baka makatikim ka ng jutsu ko, o baka tatadtarin kita dahil sinabihan mo ako ng damulag!" dakdak ng isang higanteng Akatsuki na si **Kakuzu**.

"Eh epal ka eh baka ikaw yung kakainin ko with my Venus Flytrap" sabi ng yabang ni **Zetsu**.

"Oy pasalamat kayong mga repapips eh kayo lang eh tatanda ka pa eh baka makatikim ng Samehada ko" sabay ng bulyaw ni **Kisame **habang winagayway na para si Emilio Aguinaldo na nagwawagayway ang pambansang bandera na walang patumangga.

"Oy Kisay-me-eh, inaaligid mo yang Samehada mo eh ginawa yang feather duster yan eh!" sabi ni **Deidara **na diring-diri siya sa pagmumukha ng nabubulok na isda.

"Hoy binabaeng Akatsuki from Iwagakure, Samehada ko yan at Hindi itong Feather Duster! O baka gagawin kitang babae 100 percent" sumbat ni Kisame.

Tuloy na tuloy na ang rambulan ng mga Akatsuki at biglang kumanta si **Sasori**.

"O, Sasori, ano ang kinanta mo?" tanong ni Zetsu.

"Chikinini, ginawa ni Jiraiya ang matandang Mahilig daw?" sabi ni Sasori.

"pero dapat eh i-edit ko yan para malinis" puna ni Zetsu.

At sumang-ayon si Sasori.

Kinabukasan, nang magtapos maghanda sa isang reunion, Ang Lider ng Akatsuki ay binigyan ng paaanyaya para sa isang piging.

"Mga Akatsuki, kakanta si Sasori ng Chikinini, Edited Version. Let's give him a round of applause" Sabi ng Leader ng Akatsuki.

At biglang kakanta si Sasori at rumarampa ang mga puppets bilang banda.

_I… tachi… I… tachi… _

_Meron isang lalaki na mahilig mambato ng shuriken_

_  
Walang inatupag kundi magsinungaling!_

_  
Nakasabay ko habang nagte-training_

_  
Aking napuna, nadapa si Sasuke_

_  
May nakita nung sya'ng nag pa-jutsu_

_  
Meron syang Sharingan sa mata! _

At tuloy na tuloy na ang rumaragasa ng isang combo.

_Matang Uchiha, ika'y bistado _

_  
Nakakatakot ka, Itachi..._

_Matang Uchiha, ika'y bistado _

_  
Nakakatakot ka, Itachi..._

At tinuro niya ang dalawang mata niya

_Ito…_

At biglang nag-riff ang gitara ng mga puppets at tinuloy ang kanta bawat stanza.

_  
Meron akong ka-class-S, na siya ay mula sa Akatsuki_

_  
Napagbabalitaang, Minangekyou niya si Kakashi (baka Tsinukiyomi)_

_  
Nakasabay ko sa paghahanap, dumiretso kami sa isang Hotel (ano'ng hotel)_

_  
May nakita nung syay nag-ko-concentrate (sa kwarto raw?)_

_  
Ayan na ang isang Jinchuuriki (Kyuubi)_

At Sabay nag-riff pa rin at ang grupo nila at nag-we-wave. Meron pa naglagay sa mga placard ng 'We like Sasori –co. Sasori Luv club'

"Wow! Andaming fans!" Sabi ni **Tobi**

"Ungas! Kay Sasori 'yan!" bulyaw ni **Yuura**.

At tuloy na tuloy ang nakakarinding kanta.

_Matang Uchiha, ika'y bistado _

_  
Nakakatakot ka, Itachi..._

_Matang Uchiha, ika'y bistado _

_  
Nakakatakot ka, Itachi..._

_Ito…_

_Ito…_

Tuluy-tuloy ang rumaragasang tugtugin na paran walang kinabukasan ng mga banda. Parang Gorillaz yata sila.

_I… ta… chi…_

_Itachi, Itachi, Walang hiya ka Itachi!_

Biglang pumigil at kakanta ng mahinhin at pabargas na boses

_Ano man ang iyong _

_  
Ginagawa sa pamilya natin_

_  
Ay siguradong bistado sa akin _

_Ano man ang iyong _

_  
Ginagawa sa pamilya natin_

_  
Ay siguradong bistado sa akin_

Malinaw na ang lahat na siya ang ginawang 'The Songmaker' dahil sa anyong music lover niya at tinuloy na ang Grand Finale niya.

_Matang Uchiha, ika'y bistado _

_  
Nakakatakot ka, Itachi..._

_Matang Uchiha, ika'y bistado _

_  
Nakakatakot ka, Itachi..._

_Ito…_

_Ito…_

At bigla siyang nag-extemporaneous skill

_I... tachi…_

At ang reaksyon nila…

"Idol!" hiyaw ng mga fans.

"Ang Galing mo pare!" bulyaw ng isang Akatsuki na si **Hidan** ng karit.

"Pang Akatsuki Idol!" Bulyaw ni Deidara.

At tuloy na tuloy na ang walang kwentang kasiyahan nadudulot sa matinding ingay.

Nang gabi na si **Itachi** ay paalis sa bayan ng Konohagakure ay bigla siyang humatsing. At sinabi niya sa isip niya.

_Itachi's POV_

"_wow… ang mga groupmates ko ang nag-alala sa akin. Makapunta na ako ngayon din"_

At bumalik siya sa mga grupo nila.

**Tapos-Owari-Kultopinish!**

O ano nagustuhan mo ba ang kwento de parodia ko ha! Review na kayo at matutuwa kayo!

Ano natawa ba kayo?

Guess what… alam ko na sino ang higante ng Akatsuki… si Kakuzu. Si Hidan ang karit ng Akatsuki na galing sa Amegakure. In other words… sa mga singsing nila ay may simbulo ng 'tatlo' at 'hilaga' dahil naghahanap ang jinchuuriki nga dalawang buntot at babae iyon ang jinchuuriki sa Kumogakure. (found the idea in na kayo at nag-edit lang ako dahil nakatanggap ng isang fact!

UIOGD!


End file.
